bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Event 2020
Happy Easter Bushwhackers! The Easter Bunny is back in town to bring the friendly competition of his egg hunt! That's what Easter is all about, right? The yummy chocolate eggs! Every 8 hours, you can compete against 4 residents of the Commons in the Easter Egg Hunt! Plus, after your first Hunt of the day, you can hide eggs to set-up for the next hunt and whack monsters to keep the fields safe for the children! Having trouble winning? Why not use some bonuses, available from the shady character in the wizard hat in the Event Area. Boosts are available for purchase for Easter Tokens after you complete your first Egg Hunt of the event. Help make the eggs with the three turn-in stations! With all the Unpainted Eggs, Dye and Wax, we can make some pretty egg designs! Chef Elza will have her bevy of recipes for you to help her prepare to have an awesome Easter feast! Speaking of Easter feasts, lambs are so very cute, aren’t they? Help Lambchop save her fellow fluffy lambs from ending up on Easter feast tables. Grab Jelly Beans and Peeps every 20 hours for extra Easter progress and tokens! Plus, each of the turn-in station owners will have a bonus quest for you to complete, and you'll get to help the poor confused soul deal with Easter moving around. You can help one character make a Chocolate Easter Egg, because who doesn't need more sugar? And you'll be able to make a custom hat! This year, you'll be able to get the hats for both genders for completing the quest for Hyatt the Hat Maker! Finally, don't forget to help a bilby evict some invasive bunnies... a lot of them. This Event is estimated to begin on the 1st or 2nd Friday of April, 2020. Event Missions Easter Eggs! The Commons Party Planning Committee is running an Easter Egg Hunt for everyone, but they need help. Find Unpainted Eggs in bushes around the world and bring them to the three Easter Egg stations to prepare them for the Easter Egg Hunt! Note: If you are at max level, XP ( ) quest rewards are replaced by gold ( ) Collection Stations 10 6 |name3=Dye Collection Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Dye Buckets and Invite your friends to help the Commons Party Planning Committee member with deep red hair mix the dyes for the eggs to be hidden for the Easter Egg Hunt! Available on Day 3 of the Event |task3=Find 10 Dye Buckets |reward3= 2 10 6 |name4=Wax Station |type4=main |desc4=Gather Egg Wax and Invite your friends to help the Commons Party Planning Committee member with Egg Hat for the Easter Egg Hunt! Available on Day 5 of the Event |task4=Find 10 Egg Wax |reward4= 2 10 6 }} FYI: The stations will give you more holiday progress per turn in if you invite your friends to help out. Each turn in gives you 10 Easter Progress Points to start, with invite bar at base (50). That number doubles to 20 Easter Progress Points with 50 friends invited, getting the invite bar to max (100). Easter Egg Hunt Quests Easter Progress Points }} The more eggs you find, the more Easter Progress Points you will earn. 20 Eggs = 20 pts 18-19 Eggs = 19 pts 16-17 Eggs = 18 pts 14-15 Eggs = 17 pts 12-13 Eggs = 16 pts 10-11 Eggs = 15 pts 8-9 Eggs = 14 pts 6-7 Eggs = 13 pts 4-5 Eggs = 12 pts 2-3 Eggs = 11 pts 1 Egg = 10 pts 10 or |name3=Monster Infestation |type3=main |desc3=There are monsters infesting the Easter Egg Hunt area! Whack away 20 of them so the kids can have their hunt. Talk to Harold in the Commons for transport to the Easter Egg Hunt area - he's the one dressed like an Easter Bunny! Available on day 1 of the event, and repeats every 20 hrs. |task3=Whack 20 monsters |reward3=2 10 or }} The Timey Wimey watch is effective on these quests. Ye Egg Hunter’s Equipage 'Easter Egg Hunt Power-Ups' The Wizard in the Event area can sell you items that will help you do better in the Easter Egg Hunt. Once you buy a power up from him, it will activate automatically every time you start a new Easter Egg Hunt. |name2= River Barrel Bridge |desc2= Unlocks a new bridge that you can use to cross a different part of the river during the Easter Egg Hunt, reducing your travel time! |cost2=15 |name3=Floating Balloons |desc3= Distract the other hunters with these colorful Balloons. Used automatically every time you start a new Hunt. Stacks with the Escaping Bunny distraction. |cost3=30 |name4= Escaping Bunny |desc4= Distract the other hunters with these colorful Balloons. Used automatically every time you start a new Hunt. Stacks with the Escaping Bunny distraction. |cost4=30 |name5= Fast Search |desc5= Search for eggs during the Easter Egg Hunt much faster than normal. Automatically activates in every Hunt after you purchase it. |cost5=40 }} Tips to increase your chances for a perfect score *Enable all Easter Egg Hunt Power-ups. *Enable Speed Trinkets. *Remove your pet and mount if they are getting in your way. *Enable "Auto-run" in your options. *Enable Full Screen in your options. *Click on an object closest to you, and follow the perimeter of the field in a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction (don't be tempted to stray) Note: It is possible to achieve a perfect score without enabling all power-ups. ''' Bunny Invasion! '''Available on Day 2 of the Event 30 3% or 1 Achievement }} Daily Quests 10 or |name2=Easter Flowers |type2=main |desc2=Michelle in the Commons needs you to collect Flowers for Easter arrangements. Find 20 Easter Flowers in bushes throughout the world and bring them back to her in the Commons. Available on Day 3 of the Event |task2=Find 20 Easter Flowers |reward2=2 10 or |name3=Jelly Beans |type3=main |desc3=Jake in the Easter Event are would like you to find him some Jelly Beans. You can find Jelly Beans by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Jake in the Commons when you're done. Available on Day 4 of the Event |task3=FInd 20 Jelly Beans |reward3=2 10 or |name4=Marshmallow Peeps |desc4=Izzy in the Easter Event area would like you to find her some Marshmallow Peeps. You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Izzy in the event area when you're done. Available on Day 6 of the Event |task4=Find 20 Marshmallow Peeps |reward4=2 10 or }} Negdry's Easter Adventure Available on Day 2 of the Event, and unlocks in a row 10 or |name3=Orange vs Purple |type3=main |desc3=Negdry the Apprentice would like to try his hand at Rune Crafting. He's willing to make a rune for him if you help him find some rune dust. Find Orange and Purple rune dust in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 20 Coarse Purple Gravel Find 20 Coarse Orange Gravel |reward3=2 10 or |name4=White vs Black |type4=main |desc4=Negdry the Apprentice would like to try his hand at Rune Crafting. He's willing to make a rune for him if you help him find some rune dust. Find White and Black rune dust in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find 20 Coarse White Gravel Find 20 Coarse Black Gravel |reward4=2 10 or |name5=An Easter Rune |type5=main |desc5=Negdry the Apprentice has a rune for you! |task5=Talk to Negdry |reward5= or }} When you complete a two-kinds-of-gravel quest, Negdry will ask you which color you want to use. ''' *Blue gives you +Mana odds vs Green gives you +Energy odds *Orange gives you +Power vs Purple gives you +Gems *White makes the rune +10% to both odds, 10 days duration *Black makes the rune +15% to both odds, 5 days duration '''Note: Easter Runes are too powerful to combine with other runes, but they may be disenchanted. Mis-Calendared Available on Day 3 of the Event and unlocks in a row 10 or |name2= Scoping It Out |type2=main |desc2= Melvin keeps getting confused about when Easter is going to be in any given year. Find him some Telescopes to try to sort it out. |task2= Find 16 Telescopes |reward2=2 10 or |name3= It’s Just a Phase |type3=main |desc3= Melvin keeps getting confused about when Easter is going to be in any given year. Find him some Moon Phase Schedules to try to sort it out. |task3=Find 18 Moon Phase Schedules |reward3=2 10 or }} Turn-in Station Quests Each of the turn-in station owners has a bonus quest for you to complete. 10 or |name2= Bleach ‘n Pray |type2=main |desc2= The girl at the Dye Station in the Easter Event got some Dye on her clothes. Find her some Bleach to get it out. Available on Day 6 of the Event |task2= Find 22 Containers of Bleach |reward2=2 10 or |name3= Wax and Wane |type3=main |desc3= The guy at the Wax Station in the Easter Event got some Wax all over his pants. Find him some clothes Irons to help get it out. Available on Day 8 of the Event |task3= Find 24 Clothes Irons |reward3=2 10 or }} Chocolate Egg Maker Available on Day 4 of the Event and unlocks in a row 10 or |name2= Melting Pots for Chocolate |type2=main |desc2= Edna wants your help in creating her own Chocolate Easter Eggs. Collect Melting Pots from bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Edna once your finished. |task2= Retrieve 15 Melting Pots |reward2=2 10 or |name3= Egg Molds |type3=main |desc3= Edna wants your help in creating her own Chocolate Easter Eggs. Collect Egg Molds from bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Edna once your finished. |task3= Retrieve 20 Egg Molds |reward3=2 10 or |name4= Fancy Wrappers |type4=main |desc4= Edna wants your help in creating her own Chocolate Easter Eggs. Collect Fancy Wrappers from bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Edna once your finished. |task4= Retrieve 30 Fancy Wrappers |reward4=4 20 or Achievement 5 Energy Easter Eggs }} Energy Easter Eggs restore 10% energy Lambchop's Quest The sheep next to the clown in the Event Area, needs your help. First, the grass in this area is all trampled, and sheep want fresh grass. Once fed, she introduces herself as Lambchop, and asks you to help solve her real problem: people are eating her relatives. Available on Day 5 of the Event and unlocks in a row. 10 or |name2=Hide Axes |type2=main |desc2=Hide Axes Lambchap the Sheep would like you to hide some axes that she found. Find places to hide them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Lambchop once they're all secreted away. |task2=Hide 16 Easter Axes |reward2=2 10 or |name3=Rescue Sheep |type3=main |desc3=Lambchop the Sheep would like you to help rescue some of her brothers and sisters. Reveal sheep by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then give them a little tap with your sword to collect them. Return to Lambchop when you're done. |task3=Rescue 20 Lost Lambs |reward3=2 10 or |name4=Tofu |type4=main |desc4=Lambchop the Sheep would like you to find some alternative Easter meal protein. Collect Tofu by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Lambchop when the deed is done. |task4=Find 20 Servings of Tofu |reward4=2 10 or 1 Achievement }} Fancy Fabrics Available on Day 6 of the Event and unlocks in a row 10 or |name2=Bouncy Bunny Ears |type2=main |desc2=Hyatt is looking to craft some fancy Easter hats. Collect Bouncy Bunny Ears from bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Hyatt once you’re finished. |task2=Retrieve 20 Bunny Ears |reward2=2 10 or |name3= Flowing Fancy Ribbons |type3=main |desc3= Hyatt is looking to craft some fancy Easter hats. Collect Flowing Fancy Ribbons from bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Hyatt once you’re finished. |task3= Retrieve 30 Fancy Ribbons |reward3=2 10 or |name4= Glitter and Lace |type4=main |desc4=Hyatt is looking to craft some fancy Easter hats. Collect Bouncy Bunny Ears from bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Hyatt once you’re finished. |task4= Retrieve 20 Glitters and Laces |reward4=4 20 or Achievement }} Chef Elza's Easter Feast Chef Elza is preparing the Easter Feast, and needs you to obtain the ingredients. 10 or |name2=Jim's Pancakes |type2=main |desc2=Jim the Lumberjack makes the best pancakes ever. Find some Bags of Flour in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Elza in the Commons. Available on Day 7 of the Event |task2=Find 20 Bags of Flour |reward2=2 10 or |name3=Misty's Carrots |type3=main |desc3=Misty, at the stables, wants to contribute her world famous carrot salad to the Easter feast. Find some carrots by whacking bushes anywhere in the world and bring them back to Elza in the Commons. Available on Day 8 of the Event |task3=Find 20 Carrots |reward3=2 10 or |name4=Brock's Asparagus |type4=main |desc4=Brock the Mason makes some mean baked Asparagus. Find some of the tasty vegetable by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then bring to Elza in the Commons. Available on Day 8 of the Event |task4=Find 20 Asparagus |reward4=2 10 or |name5=Old MacDonald's Fruit Salad |type5=main |desc5= Old MacDonald the Farmer would like to make a Fruit Salad for the Easter Feast. Find some Salad Fruit specifically by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then return to Elza in the Commons. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task5=Find 20 salad fruit for Chef |reward5=2 10 or |name6=Negdry's Nachos |type6=main |desc6= I've got chips and salsa, but I'm short on cheese! They're barely nachos without cheese! Available on Day 9 of the Event |task6=Find 20 cheese. |reward6=2 10 or |name7=The Easter Feast |type7=Main |desc7=Elza's feast is finally ready! Partake in the delicious meal that you helped prepare! |task7=Eat the delicious feast |reward7=10 50 or 1 Achievement }} Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Swords cost 25 , Gnomes cost 25 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 , and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=Ranch Item |desc2= Ranch Item |cost2=20 |name3=Ranch Item |desc3= A bush with some egg paint on it |cost3=20 |name4=Ranch Item |desc4= Ranch Item |cost4=20 |name5=Ranch Item |desc5= Ranch Item |cost5=20 |name6=Ranch Item |desc6= Ranch Item |cost6=20 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= 2020 |desc2= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost2=20 |name3= 2020 |desc3= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost3=20 |name4= 2020 |desc4= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost4=20 |name5= 2020 |desc5= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost5=20 |name6= 2020 |desc6= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost6=20 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=30 |name2= Easter Snack Bag |desc2= Contains 3x as much , , and as the normal bag |cost2=90 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random quester's satchel |cost3=120 }} Ye Easter Gift Shoppe (NEW) Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Bunny Gift Basket |desc2=One basket of Easter goodies. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=35 |name3= Bunny Gift Basket |desc3=Four baskets of Easter goodies. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2020 Achievements (NEW) }} }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 8 achievements from previous years, which may be earned by spending Bush Bucks if you missed getting them the first time around. *Easter Earner - Purchase all the 2019 Easter custom items. *Eggregious Purchases - Purchase all the 2018 Easter custom items. *Easter Item Exodus - Purchase all the 2017 Easter custom items. *Easter Decorator - Purchase all the 2016 Easter custom items. *Gone Egg Crazy - Purchase all the 2015 Easter custom items. *Easter Token Finder - Purchase all of the 2014 Easter custom items. *Eggtacular - Purchase all the 2013 Easter custom items. *That's Not Fair! - Win the Egg Hunt while dressed as the Easter Bunny (2013 customization items: Rabbit Hat, Rabbit Nose and Bunny Cape) World Wide Easter Egg Hunt It's time for the annual World Wide Egg Hunt! ' Hidden all around the world of Bush Whacker are colorful Easter Eggs. To participate, speak to hunt organizer (the bearded fellow near the middle of the event area). He'll ask you to find 5 Easter Eggs. Once you've done that, he'll ask you for 5 more eggs, making a total of 10. He will repeatedly ask you for 10 more eggs and reward you with Bush Bucks each time. You can find up to 90 Eggs, depending on your progress in the game. 10 or |name2=The World Wide Egg Hunt Continues |type2=main |desc2=Continue hunting for Easter Eggs. There are 90 hidden all over Bushwhackia, and each set of 10 Easter Eggs found is awarded 5 Bush Bucks |task2=Find of 10 Hidden Easter Eggs |reward2= 5 }} Spoiler World Wide Egg Hunt in pictures 2016-2018 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png 11.png 12.png 13.png 14.png 15.png 16.png 17.png 18.png 19.png 20.png 21.png 22.png 23.png 24.png 25.png 26.png Mountain Peak.png 28.png 29.png 30.png 31.png 32.png 33.png 34.png 0.png 35.png 36.png 37.png 38.png 39.png 40.png 41.png 42.png 43.png 44.png 45.png 46.png The Castle Courtyard.jpg 47.png 48.png 49.png 50.png 51.png 52.png 53.png 54.png 55.png 56.png 57.png 58.png 59.png 60.png 61.png 62.png 63.png 64.png 65.png 66.png 67.png Sanctuary Village.jpg 68.png 69.png Contaminated_Coast_Egg.jpg The_Treacherous_Ascent_easter.jpg The Explorers camp.jpg through mountain.jpg frozen peak.jpg The photos range from The Mysterious Forest to The Frozen Peak, and are in the same order as the spreadsheet (though the photos are numbered differently). Thank you to all who contributed to this gallery. Event Participation Rewards Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes. ' '